This invention is in the field of safing and arming devices for land mines, and more particularly related to a visual safe indicator device which when displayed identifies the location of a land mine that has self-neutralized and thus is safe to recover. The device, since it is slaved off the firing train detonator of the land mine, eliminates the possibility that a mine displaying the device is not safe to approach and recover.